Runaway
by animeduchess14
Summary: Fem!Sweden has had a difficult past, including her relationship with Finland and the other Nordics. Can the kids pull them together? Can she accept her past and their mistakes? Or will she runaway, like she did so long ago. SuFin, some DenNor, and if you squint HongIce.
1. Prologue: Allure

**Runaway**

**Author's Note: ** Hi everyone! This is my first Hetalia fic, so please go easy! Sorry for such a long absence ^^' This has no beta to proof read and/or to look for mistakes, so please let me know if you find one XD I'm trying to improve my writing, so reviews and pms are greatly appreciated! Thanks! :) and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form. If I did, I would be as equally awesome as Prussia. I also do not own "Runaway" by Kayne West. I wish! XD

**Characters: ** Tino (Finland), Berta (Fem!Sweden), Peter (Sealand), Alex (Ladonia), Ashleigh (Wy) and the other lovely Nordics, mircronations, and countries!

**Warning: **This is NOT a yaoi/yuri fic, so if you're only interested in those, please don't read. I don't do sex scenes people, kissing/flirting yes, not sex, sorry. Some cuss words. Translations are at the bottom. Also, at the bottom~ everything with a * next to it will be explained, or possibly later. ALSO reversed history (will be explained later on).

**Paring(s):** Mainly SuFin (Fem!Sweden), with a bit of DenNor, and HongIce -if you squint-.

XXxXX

Prologue: Allure

_: to entice by charm or attraction :_

XXxXX

Never was much of a romantic,

I could never take the intimacy.

And I know I did damage,

'cause the look in your eyes is killing me,

I guess you've got another advantage

'cause you could blame me for everything.

And I don't know how I'm a manage,

If one day you just up and leave...

You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most

So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong

You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most

So I think it's time for us to have a toast...

Just runaway as fast you can…baby…just…

runaway.

XXxXX

"Come on Mama!"

Sealand pulled his Nordic mother around the meeting room as if she was a shiny new toy. Nevertheless, Sweden, or 'Mama', would just go with the flow, knowing her boy would just get in a hissy fit if she didn't oblige. The tall woman silently scanned the room, as if she was expecting another mircronation to pop up. There were so many here, she contemplated the idea of people just wandering in here pretending to be one. Not that they could get in here, without identification of course, but that was beside the point.

The Swede looked back at Peter, inwardly sighing. He was a good kid, but he was just too damn energetic sometimes, at least for her layback type personality. But, Berta admitted she liked that about Peter. He could fill the room with laughter and smiles, whereas Berta had no experience in that category. Plus, he talked so much; it sort of covered her usual mumbles she managed to get out with her heavy Swedish accent.

Somehow Peter managed to pull together a 'meeting' for mircronations, including himself, as the personification of Sealand. Personally, Berta only knew of a couple of them, one obviously being her son, the other being her actual blood-related son, Ladonia*, a 'principality' of her country. So when she saw the multiple mircronations fighting and arguing about getting 'recognized' she was a bit surprised.

But what surprised Berta more was another man in her same predicament, except with two children, one being Ladonia, the other a little girl Berta recalled seeing earlier. The man, though she could at the time only see the back of his head, looked insanely familiar. Where had she seen him? She narrowed her eyes in thought, mentally thinking of who could be taking care of Ladonia without her consent.

Peter must have caught on, because no later than a millisecond later he started pulling Berta and himself in the man's direction. Peter obviously was not one to care about Berta's thought on it at the moment.

"Ladonia~ Wy~," Peter called out, using his free hand to wave at the two. At that moment Berta only wanted to walk out the door and face palm at Peter's foolishness. Didn't she specifically tell Peter as soon as the meeting was over they had to go home? Hell, he even agreed!

He stopped pulling when they were around ten feet or so away from the trio.

"Isä," the little girl tugged on the man's hand, "come on, I want you to meet a friend." He agreed quickly, and the three turned around to meet up with the duo.

No doubt, this man was Finland.

His soft, violet eyes were stunned at the moment, once fixated on Berta. The two were fellow Nordic nations, practically neighbors, yet they haven't talked to each other in so long, so _very_ long.

"Berta," Tino smiled," it's….been a long time."

The trio of mircronations looked between the two, obviously picking up the tension they had at the moment, but brushed it off with smiles. That gave both elder nations a feeling that this, whatever _it_ was, must have been planned.

"Mmhm, it h's. H'w 're y'u?"*

Tino patted both Wy and Ladonia's heads, "very busy," he softly replied, "it looks like you have been too." A small laugh emitted through Berta's usual mute mouth, Tino following the same example.

As if on cue, Wy and Ladonia looked up at Finland, like they expected him to say something.

Tino must have got the hint, he cleared his throat before continuing, "You know, the Nordics are having a get together at Emil's* place this Saturday. If you're not too busy, you and Peter should stop by," he then smiled, as usual.

Peter looked up at Berta with his extremely cute, pleading face.

Slightly nodding, Berta agreed after smirking. At this point, she knew entirely what the mircronation's plans were. She could just tell. As for Tino, she had no idea if he knew or not, but if he didn't, then she'd tell him most likely at this 'get together' or something.

Finland gave her the rest of the information, as to where Emil's house was, _it clearly has been too long_, and surprisingly he also gave her his cell phone number, since she only had his boss's number. When it came it meetings and such, she reluctantly agreed to go to them, strictly for business per say, but she never sat near the Nordics. She just couldn't. Not after what had happened.

It was odd.

After years of avoidance, she just agreed to willingly visit _them_.

'Gud hjälpe mig.'

Tino, Wy, and Ladonia said their goodbyes, not even supplying small talk or a second chance to get out of this 'reunion'. A sudden feeling of excitement was what Berta felt, but then she remembered….but then she remembered.

Memories are an interesting thing. They could haunt you for years, but then disappear in a second. Was the world after Sweden or something?

She couldn't help but feel happy that she saw Tino again. Well, it was mixed feelings. Tino was one of the few people that she could let her guard down around. Rather she used to more back then. Trust was a key part of their relationship, and she still had some faith in him, more than most. It also helped that he wasn't scared by her long, nonchalant gazes she unintentionally gave. That frightened people, along with her hard to understand accented speech. Another reason she didn't talk that much.

As the 'meeting' dwindled down, the screams and arguments went out the door as well. The number of people in the building was less than you could count on one hand, giving Berta a sense of relief. They could _finally_ go home now.

Now in her comfortable, driving position she could easily take a deep breath in and out, without getting weird looks.

Peter was chatting away in the backseat, filling in the nation about what his thoughts were on each and every mircronation that attended the meeting. The silent woman periodically gave short nods and 'mmhms' to show she was paying attention, although she wasn't entirely. She was thinking about something different from Peter's conversation, she was thinking about her 'family'.

Being the only female of the Nordics was…_difficult_.

She tried to envision them as her family, as her brothers, but at one point in time her relationship wasn't very sisterly. Not in the least.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this. Her family, though she in some ways loved them, were for the most part completely insane.

Denmark was…well himself. A crazy ass drunk, who was in love with Norway, was viewed as 'The King of Scandinavia', a ruthless Viking, and….he sold her away. With Tino's help as well, but she blamed it more on Denmark.

Norway was for the most part more calm, except near Denmark, and frequently used magic. Yes, magic. He was part of the 'Magic Trio' with the nut job England. He had a little brother complex, and was extremely overprotective of Emil and Berta, but at least he was more responsible than Denmark. His icy glares and poker face rivaled Berta's, something she picked up from her brother at a very early age.

Iceland was equally or even more so quiet and impassive than Sweden. He always had a look of irritation on his face. He wasn't always like that though. Berta figured it happened when Norway left Iceland with Denmark. If that was the case, she didn't really blame him. He always wanted to go home, though Berta did as well, and was totally pissed off when Norway even attempted to mention Emil's previous remarks about Norway being his 'big brother'.

And then there was Finland. Their relationship was by far the most confusing.

Early on, they were like brother and sister. Finland always looked after her, played in the snow with her, they hunted together, complimented her when she wore pretty dresses and did her hair, but all good things come to an end.

They eventually invested in a relationship.

It all went downhill from there.

That's when Russia entered the picture. Berta was sold off, and lived at his house for quite some time. Luckily, she busted herself out of there. But she still hasn't forgiven Denmark or Finland entirely for that. If only….if only their roles were switched, could they truly see her pain, as well as humiliation. Russia degraded her constantly for being the only female Nordic, pushing problems on her, blaming things as if she was the cause of them, pointing fingers, fights that usually ended with scars.

Yes, maybe it wasn't such a good idea she was doing this.

Berta though, couldn't help but think about _if_ she was still in a relationship with Tino.

Would she even? No, could she? Her family…the kids…the past. She just _couldn't._

Sweden could never truly be happy.

But at least with Peter, she found something. A person needed her, depended on her. He called her his 'mama'. At least there was something, a constant for love, that didn't make Sweden fall deeper into the depression she had already acquired.

Her thoughts ceased when she realized they were stopped already in their driveway. How long had they been there? Peter was playing his DS, stifling a yawn occasionally, not caring about the outside world, so he must have not noticed either.

Parking the car in the garage, and shutting the car off, she unbuckled her seatbelt and informed a certain gamer that they were home.

Needless to say, it was an especially long day, too long for Berta's taste.

The second Peter landed on his claimed "favorite" leather loveseat, a yawn emitted from him, with a sigh followed after it.

"I'm so tired."

Time stopped still after those three words were spoken. Peter never _ever_ willingly went to sleep. In fact, each and every night, he demanded a bedtime story, and only after would he fall asleep from Berta's hour long story and her Viking days, which of course were edited to some degree.

" 'ren't y'u 'gry?"

Peter waved a dismissing hand at his Mama before slowly closing his eyes. This was truly a miracle! It was only seven o'clock, and he was already asleep! After a good minute or so passed, Berta took the a chance by carefully picking up the sleeping mircronation, who only continued to close his eyes as they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'm glad you came today, Mama".

She brushed his bangs to the side after tucking him into bed, and softly pecking him on the cheek.

'I'm glad I did too Peter, I in a weird way, am too.'

XXxXX

**Author's Note: **Yaay! Prologue is now done! I hope you enjoyed this! I've had this idea in my head for around three weeks now, but never got around to typing it. Please r&r, its greatly appreciated! I having I feeling I butchered the commas XD Oh well…

Link to "Runaway" by Kayne West: watch?v=fb5BzrDMprM

Ladonia*, is a principality of Sweden, mostly based off the internet! Weird huh? I'll go into depth later why Tino is taking care of him instead of Sweden In this fic, I named him Alexander, or Alex, and he is around the age of 10 –physically-.

"Isä" means father in Finnish.

"Mmhm, it h's. H'w 're y'u?"* "Mmhm, how are you?" and " 'ren't y'u 'gry?" means "Aren't you hungry?" Ok, just so you know I fail with her accent, so if anyone could give me tips on that, it would really help me out! XD

Emil is Iceland, Lukas is Norway, and Mathias is Denmark.

'Gud hjälpe mig.' means "God help me" in Swedish XD

So yeah, I will have irregular updating periods, but expect no less than a week or two for me to update. If I wasn't in FCCLA or FFA, I could update more regularly. ;A;


	2. PLEASE READ

Ello everyone! animeduchess14 here ~ sorry I've been a complete noob lately .n. I've really gotten into roleplaying recently, and with school and stuff I don't really type that much anymore DX If I do continue with this story..well..I'm not so sure, I've lost interest in it. I might just post rps on here and stuff.. OH and if you rp on IG mine is sea_chan_desu as well as princess_wy . Sorry guys ^^; If you have any questions feel free to private message me or contact me through IG [ instagram ].


End file.
